


A Dandelion By Any Other Name [Traducción]

by Personaje



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Español | Spanish, Getting Together, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaje/pseuds/Personaje
Summary: Jaskier vomita flores y se rehúsa a decirle a Geralt  quién lo ha causado. Mientras Geralt batalla contra la muerte inminente de Jaskier, se da cuenta de un par de cosas él mismo.·····—¿Quién es la desafortunada mujer? —pregunta, acercándose a la fogata.Jaskier se estremece, dientes de león derramándose de sus manos. Los aparta precipitadamente.—Dioses, Geralt, ¿siempre tienes que asustarme así? Ésta es la razón por la que tienes un problema de imagen, ¿sabes? No me malinterpretes, toda la vibra de tipo alto, oscuro y asesino es fantástica –realmente resalta el color de tus ojos– pero el merodeo te lleva al reino de lo, bueno, un poco desquiciado.Geralt sólo lo mira fijamente, esperando a que se canse, y se propone a cocinar el ave.—Como sea, matar a la persona que amo no me curará —continúa animosamente—, así que ni lo pienses. No todos los problemas pueden ser solucionados golpeándolos con esos gigantescos cuchillos de mantequilla que llevas. —Se sienta de piernas cruzadas cerca del fuego con su laúd balanceado sobre sus rodillas y toca un par de acordes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Dandelion By Any Other Name [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TabbyCat33098](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyCat33098/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Dandelion By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383256) by [TabbyCat33098](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyCat33098/pseuds/TabbyCat33098). 



> Nota de la autora: Sólo he visto la serie, así que lo siento por inconsistencias con otros formatos de The Witcher!
> 
> ·····
> 
> Vayan al fic original a darle amor porque es m a r a v i l l o s o .
> 
> Aaaaaaa thank you for letting me translate this, such amazing fanfic!!!!

—Algo está mal con él. Necesito que lo arregles —Geralt gruñe. Aferrando a Jaskier por la parte posterior de su cuello, lo empuja hacia delante, en caso de que Yennefer tuviera alguna duda sobre a quién se refería.

—Realmente no es nada —Jaskier balbucea—. Una aflicción temporal. Estaré fresco como una lechuga en la mañana, no se preocupen. —Pausa. Entonces tambalea bajo la mano de Geralt, causando que pierdan el balance por un segundo—. Pensándolo bien, Geralt, me siento algo débil, y afiebrado, y hay un raro dolor en mi pulgar derecho. No hay nada que se pueda hacer, simplemente deberé montar sobre Roach mientras me recupero, aunque te advierto que esta enfermedad es casi incurable--

—Él se ve bien —Yennefer observa, hablando por sobre Jaskier.

Geralt sólo sacude su cabeza. Deja ir a Jaskier, quien se derriba en el suelo con un grito de sorpresa, para quitarse la mochila del hombro y buscar en sus profundidades. Después de un momento, saca algo, agarrándolo delicadamente en su puño, y cuando Yennefer extiende su mano por él, despliega sus dedos para soltar la cabeza de un diente de león en su palma.

Jaskier se había levantado del suelo para ese punto. Sacude el polvo de su ropa con gestos exagerados, notablemente silencioso.

—Ha estado tosiendo de esos por al menos una semana. Tal vez más —Geralt explica—. No quiere decirme cuándo empezó.

Yennefer examina la maltratada flor. Le falta la mitad de sus pétalos, y el marrón centro es áspero bajo sus dedos.

—¿Él ha estado tosiendo brotes florecidos por una semana?

— _Él_ está justo aquí, y te está diciendo que está _bien_ —Jaskier insiste otra vez. Es sumamente ignorado.

—Sí —Geralt le dice a Yennefer—. ¿Es una maldición?

La bruja suspira una risa y rota la flor entre sus dedos, viendo como un par de pétalos más se desprenden del centro y flotan hacia el suelo.

—Algunos lo llamarían eso. —Se vuelve hacia Jaskier, y Geralt la imita. Cuando Jaskier se encuentra con la mirada de Yennefer, sacude la cabeza levemente, sus ojos muy abiertos, una súplica escrita en su rostro. Sin embargo, lo que fuera que estuviera pidiendo no parece detenerla, porque sonríe y dice—: Tu bardo está enamorado. Bastante desesperadamente, si el estado de esta flor es alguna indicación.

—Mierda —dice Jaskier.

—¿Enamorado? —dice Geralt.

—No hay cura —dice Yennefer—. Al menos, no una que _yo_ pueda ofrecer. Estas flores se alimentan de sentimientos no correspondidos; quien sea que él ama debe hacerlo de vuelta para que las flores mueran de hambre, y ninguna poción en el mundo puede forzar a alguien a amar a otra persona. Ahora, puedo ofrecer un remedio paliativo--

—No —Jaskier la interrumpe rápidamente, ya sin ningún rastro de humor en su voz—. Conozco el tratamiento del cual hablas, y no lo quiero. Lidiaré con esto yo mismo.

—No eres un sanador —Geralt señala, rodeándolo—. Si hay un tratamiento, ¡tómalo! Incluso un represivo temporal puede darte tiempo para buscar otra cura.

Pero Jaskier sacude su cabeza.

—No es tan fácil —dice, y suena cansado hasta los huesos, despojado de todas las pretensiones que usa como un segundo jubón—. Toda magia viene con un precio. ¿No es así, bruja?

Yennefer asiente.

—El tratamiento temporalmente remueve las flores erradicando por completo el afecto de la víctima —le explica a Geralt—. Con nada a lo que echar raices, las flores marchitarán. Pero no estarán completamente desarraigadas, si él se enamorara otra vez, volverán duplicadas en cantidad. Para ese punto, las únicas opciones son la verdadera cura o la muerte.

—Tendría que ser un idiota para apresurar deliberadamente mi propia muerte —dice. Silencio reina por un largo momento. Entonces Jaskier se ilumina, aunque con visible esfuerzo—. ¿Acaso ustedes dos tienen algodón en los oídos? Como he estado diciendo todo este tiempo, esta aflicción es temporal, y este pequeño desvío fue una completa pérdida de tiempo. Vamos, Geralt, tienes monstruos que matar, y yo, baladas que componer. —Siguiendo sus palabras, se dirige hacia la puerta, dejando a Geralt y Yennefer solos en el vestíbulo de la abandonada cabaña que había reclamado para sí misma.

—Morirá sin el tratamiento, a no ser que sea capaz de erradicar sus sentimientos él mismo —Yennefer dice mientras Geralt echa su mochila sobre sus hombros. Le tiende la flor, pero él sacude su cabeza en rechazo silencioso, así que ella la aplasta, liberando una lluvia de polvo marrón y dorado. Geralt puede distinguir manchas de un tenue color amarillo en la punta de sus dedos—. La enfermedad empieza con pétalos y progresa hasta flores enteras con tallo. Para que ya esté tosiendo brotes florecidos por una semana... Sería más amable sacarlo de su miseria que dejarlo sufrir el resto.

Geralt gruñe en comprensión. Con un final asentimiento de gratitud, se vuelve para seguir a Jaskier.

—Hombres y su orgullo —la escucha suspirar a justo antes que la puerta se cierre.

* * *

Jaskier se rehúsa a quedarse con Yennefer, llegando hasta el punto de amenazar con robar a Roach y escapar en medio de la noche si Geralt intenta mantenerlo ahí en contra de su voluntad.

—Podrías intentarlo —Geralt dice en un tono bajo. No obstante, establece un curso hacia el pueblo más cercano. Es un desvío de la frontera por la que originalmente planeaban ir, pero Geralt prefiere tener un sanador a mano en caso de que la condición de Jaskier se deteriore.

Si Jaskier se da cuenta de cómo Geralt dirige a Roach cada vez más hacia el oeste, no dice nada al respecto. En vez, mantiene una constante corriente de cháchara, solamente pausando cada tanto para vomitar dientes de león sobre el largo césped. Establecen un campamento una vez el sol se hunde bajo el horizonte, dejando a su paso un cielo pintado y un notable frío. Mientras Jaskier trabaja en encender una pila de leña, Geralt se va a cazar la cena; cuando regresa, ave en mano, advierte a su acompañante intentando sin éxito esconder la creciente pila de dientes de león detrás de la funda de su laúd.

—¿Quién es la desafortunada mujer? —pregunta, acercándose a la fogata.

Jaskier se estremece, dientes de león derramándose de sus manos. Los aparta precipitadamente.

—Dioses, Geralt, ¿siempre tienes que asustarme así? Ésta es la razón por la que tienes un problema de imagen, ¿sabes? No me malinterpretes, toda la vibra de tipo alto, oscuro y asesino es fantástica –realmente resalta el color de tus ojos– pero el merodeo te lleva al reino de lo, bueno, un poco desquiciado.

Geralt sólo lo mira fijamente, esperando a que se canse, y se propone a cocinar el ave.

—Como sea, matar a la persona que amo no me curará —continúa animosamente—, así que ni lo pienses. No todos los problemas pueden ser solucionados golpeándolos con esos gigantescos cuchillos de mantequilla que llevas. —Se sienta de piernas cruzadas cerca del fuego con su laúd balanceado sobre sus rodillas y toca un par de acordes.

—¿Entonces cómo?

Jaskier se encoge de hombros, selecciona una ráfaga de notas staccato. No es una melodía que Geralt haya escuchado antes, y con un destello de sorpresa, se da cuenta de que Jaskier está nervioso, usando el instrumento como escudo, buscando un confort familiar en medio de una conversación incómoda.

—Igual que cualquier enfermedad: dejándola seguir su camino.

—Quieres decir dejar que te mate.

—¿Me extrañarías? —pregunta, y suena genuinamente curioso, como si no tuviera idea de cuál podría ser la respuesta—. ¿Pensarías en mí, de tanto en tanto? Cuando tengas que bañarte tú mismo y no puedas alcanzar bien todas las partes que pican, te arrepentirás no haberme agradecido cuando estaba ahí para manejar tales disgustos por ti. —Chasquea la lengua—. No soporto la idea de ti oprimido por la culpa, deseando que me hubieras demostrado la apreciación propia mientras estaba vivo. En aras de ahorrarte un destino tan deprimente, caeré sobre la espada y gentilmente permitiré que me bañes con cumplidos. Vamos, Geralt, haz tu peor esfuerzo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan despreocupado sobre tu muerte inminente? —Geralt gruñe.

—Oh, eso es hipócrita, viniendo de ti —resopla—. Geralt, tú has, en múltiples ocasiones, voluntariamente adentrado en las cavernosas fauces de selkiemores. Has perdido todo derecho de comentar sobre la despreocupación con la que puedo o no tratar mi _muerte inminente._

Geralt se remueve incómodo. Es diferente para él. Cada hueso de su cuerpo, cada litro de sangre que corre por sus venas, han sido intencionalmente diseñados a medida para mantenerlo vivo incluso ante una muerte segura. Jaskier, por otra parte, es indescriptiblemente frágil. Geralt podría romperlo sin esfuerzo alguno. Bastantes cosas podrían romperlo sin esfuerzo alguno. Incluyendo, aparentemente, Jaskier mismo.

—Además, esta conversación entera no tiene sentido, ya que no moriré de esto —añade—. Los sentimientos son efímeros, como bien sabes, witcher. Éstos, también, se desvanecerán, y el jardín en mis pulmones con ellos.

—Entonces acepta el tratamiento. Si pretendes deshacerte de tus sentimientos de todas formas, apresura el proceso y ahórrate este dolor. Esta incertidumbre.

Jaskier sonríe y rasguea otra serie de acordes. Algo sobre esas notas infunde el aire con una melancolía que persiste incluso cuando la canción se desvanece.

—Un mandado de tontos. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Geralt? —No espera por una respuesta—. Encontrarías tantas descripciones de amor como criaturas que han caminado sobre este suelo. Para un marido cornudo, amor es una promesa vacía, un presagio de angustia; para el endemoniadamente apuesto hombre escapando por la ventana, el amor es más dulce que el vino e indescriptiblemente más potente. Y, aun así, hay una constante general, y es que el amor se esconde en tu alma. Se construye una casita y planta sus raíces en tu corazón, hasta que está tan intrincadamente trenzado en el núcleo de tu ser que arrancarlo sería más doloroso que dejarlo destrozarte en primer lugar. —Levanta su mirada hacia Geralt, y su sonrisa ya no llega hasta sus ojos. Sus dedos bailan distraídamente a través de las cuerdas de su laúd, repitiendo ciertas secuencias una, dos veces, antes de tropezarse con otra melodía parcial—. Simplemente estaría reemplazando un dolor con otro, ¿no lo ves? Es tan una parte de mí como todo el resto. ¿Y qué tan buena es una vida sin las cosas que hacen que valga la pena vivir?

Geralt lo observa en silencio. En su experiencia, las cosas que hacen que hacen que valga la pena vivir sólo significan algo si estás vivo para disfrutarlas.

—Ningún amor vale tanto como para morir por él —dice finalmente.

Con un sonoro jadeo, Jaskier aferra el laúd a su pecho y le dispara una mirada escandalizada a Geralt.

—No lo dice en serio, querido —le susurra al instrumento. Sus ojos se cierran mientras presiona su mejilla contra el mástil—. Tú vales el mundo para mí. Enfrentaría un aquelarre de súcubos sin miedo alguno para mantenerte libre de daños.

Geralt lo estudia: la tensión en sus hombros, la forma en que sus labios se fruncen, como para suprimir una tos. Después de un momento, Geralt decide permitir a Jaskier dejar ir el tema.

—¿Y dónde encontrarías un aquelarre de súcubos interesadas en tentarte? —pregunta con una ceja alzada.

—Eres un horrible amigo, Geralt —Jaskier comenta, pero no hay veneno en su voz, y sus hombros se relajan fraccionalmente. Se gira y ensucia el suelo con más dientes de león, y Geralt tiene el inquietante sentimiento de que sólo ha adquirido más preguntas en su búsqueda por respuestas.

* * *

Jaskier despierta con la voz rasposa y dientes de león amontonados a cada lado de su saco de dormir, evidencia de un sueño irregular, interrumpido por la necesidad de periódicamente limpiar sus vías respiratorias de detritos. Los brotes amarillos están intercalados con motas verdes por las florecientes hojas y tallos que se han unido a la mezcla. Geralt frunce el ceño ante la imagen. A pesar de las protestas de Jaskier, es claro que la enfermedad está empeorando. Este hecho se sienta incómodamente en su estómago, como carne pasada o leche agria.

Recogen el campamento en un silencio agradable, con Jaskier pretendiendo que su falta de sueño fue a causa del duro suelo y la humedad de la noche y Geralt pretendiendo que no ve las manchas de sangre pintando la tierra junto al laúd. A pesar de su obvio dolor, actúa como si nada, y pasa la mayoría del día trabajando en una balada para conmemorar la reciente victoria de Geralt sobre una manada de drowners.

Es fácil dejar la voz de Jaskier mezclarse con el ruido de fondo mientras Geralt reflexiona sobre lo poco que ha recogido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. _Desesperadamente enamorado,_ Yennefer había dicho, y aun así Jaskier no ha dado indicios de enamorarse en ningún punto en los últimos meses; no se ha escapado en encuentros clandestinos, ni ha lamentado la abrupta y dramática partida de una amante. Ha parloteado sobre doncellas de claros cabellos por aquí y por allá, pero nada duradero. Ciertamente no en la medida que pudiera sugerir que alguien ha construido un hogar en su alma.

Sin embargo, tal pretendiente debe existir. Si las flores no fueran evidencia suficiente, él mismo lo había admitido del todo cuando la noche anterior había advertido a Geralt –bastante innecesariamente, en su opinión– sobre no recurrir a la violencia.

Eso debe significar, entonces, que Jaskier está intencionalmente ocultándole la identidad de su amada.

La irritación revolviendo sus entrañas crece. Por supuesto que Jaskier no le debe nada, ni compañía ni gratitud ni su corazón expuesto ante él, y está en su derecho de mantener los secretos que desee. Pero él nunca ha sido exactamente discreto, de hecho, a veces llega a un punto de compartir demasiado y otorgar a Geralt conocimientos que nunca ha pedido, y ahora no sabe cómo responder ante el bardo excluyéndolo.

Ira se enrosca en su pecho, dejando el sabor de cenizas en sus encías. ¿Jaskier le hubiera dicho que se ha enamorado de alguien si no hubiera visto las flores caer de sus labios? ¿Hubiera esperado hasta que su garganta sangrara por la violencia de su tos, hasta que estuviera jadeando sin aire entre ramos de dientes de león? ¿O hubiera dejado que Geralt despertara sólo para encontrarlo frío al tacto, laúd acunado delicadamente entre sus brazos, torso inmóvil, un rocío de flores asomándose por sus labios--

—¿Un oren por tus pensamientos? —Jaskier dice, liberándolo de su ensueño—. Has estado callado hoy, Geralt. Más de lo normal. ¡No me digas que mi melodiosa métrica finalmente te ha cautivado! Aprecio que te des cuenta de lo obvio, por supuesto, pero ¿tal vez podrías demorar esa epifanía un día o dos? Esta desastrosa canción sin terminar es difícilmente un ejemplo de mis talentos. Sería el epítome de la vergüenza si llego a dejarte sin habla con _esto._

Tal vez Geralt aún se siente algo mal por darse cuenta de que Jaskier es mejor actor de lo que había pensado, o tal vez es la simple naturaleza de las cosas que se revuelven en el vientre y salen corriendo por la boca, pero dice, antes de descubrir el resto de lo que quiere decir:

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

—¿Decirte qué, exactamente? —pregunta lentamente, sonando perdido—. ¿Que la balada no está terminada? No pensaba que fuera necesario mencionarlo, considerando tus dos muy funcionales oídos y todo eso.

—Tu enfermedad —gruñe impaciente—. Sabías lo que era desde el principio. ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?

Esa expresión angustiada vuelve, afinando sus labios y tensando sus hombros y desviando su mirada de un lado a otro.

—Porque no hay nada que decir —se defiende—. Simplemente soy un tonto que le ha dado su corazón a alguien más, y ahora estoy en una búsqueda para recuperarlo. No es realmente una actividad en grupo, ¿no? —Sus labios se levantan en el fantasma de una sonrisa.

Entonces una sombra cruza su rostro, y levantando un dedo, dice:

—Dame un momento, por favor. —Y desaparece entre unos arbustos justo cuando miserables toses empiezan a arremeter contra su cuerpo.

Geralt le indica a Roach que se detenga y espera. Jaskier emerge unos minutos después, aliento irregular, un solitario pétalo amarillo colgando de su labio inferior.

—¿Qué estaba diciendo? —pregunta.

Los ojos de Geralt son atraídos inmediatamente hacia la salpicadura amarilla, tal duro contraste contra el rosado de esos labios, el penetrante azul de esos ojos. No está más cerca de saber quién ha plantado dientes de león en sus pulmones, ni por qué Jaskier está escapando de esa persona en vez de correr hacia sus brazos, ni qué ha hecho para perder su confianza tan a fondo. Pero es deslumbrantemente evidente que Jaskier no quiere hablar de eso, mucho menos con él, y se rehúsa a empujar el único límite que Jaskier ha puesto por saciar su egoísta curiosidad.

—Hmm —le dice después de un momento, en vez de _y si estás equivocado,_ en vez de _y si fallas,_ y empuja a Roach hacia delante para no tener que verlo escupir sangre en su pañuelo.

* * *

Luz de luna ilumina cada curva en la cara de Jaskier, destaca el puente de su nariz y la extensión de su frente asomándose por debajo de desordenados mechones ennegrecidos por la noche. La fogata se ha reducido a un montón de brasas brillantes adornadas con los huesos de su cena, y en la distancia, Geralt puede escuchar el aullido de un coyote. En realidad, puede escuchar muchas cosas, incluso sin la poción adecuada: el rítmico canto de los grillos que impregna cada centímetro de la noche, el susurro del viento corriendo a través del follaje, la forma en que la respiración de Jaskier vibra en su pecho.

Recorre la yacente figura con sus ojos y se pregunta por cuánto tiempo será capaz de dormir antes que la necesidad de respirar lo despierte. Ahora casi todas las flores están ancladas a un tallo, aunque éstos se extienden sólo un par de centímetros antes de reducirse a extremos irregulares pegajosos con savia. Aun sin saber cuándo empezó a toser los pétalos, puede ver que a Jaskier no le queda mucho tiempo, pero el pueblo más cercano queda a un día de distancia, y se convierte en un viaje más largo a pie.

Aunque llevarlo a un sanador rápidamente no va a importar si se rehúsa al tratamiento. Parece empeñado en tirar su vida a la basura, ¿y para qué? ¿la sensación de las mariposas en su estómago? ¿alguna noción poética de encarnar la misma grandeza que romantiza en sus canciones?

Respeto puede no hacer historia, pero bardos muertos no cuentan cuentos. O algo así. Geralt nunca fue bueno con las palabras, no como Jaskier.

Es eso por lo que fue él quien finalmente reparó la reputación de Geralt, después de todo, y con una sola canción. Geralt no tiene dudas de que habría desperdiciado toda su vida intentando sin éxito escapar de la sombra que Blaviken había proyectado sobre él si no se hubieran encontrado en Posada. Es la moneda de Jaskier la que paga por hospedaje y baños con sales y nuevas vestimentas. Es él quien tiene la habilidad de convertir un día de mierda en una historia dorada.

No es un talento que Geralt deseara –el silencio es un arma poderosa por sí mismo– pero ha llegado a apreciarlo. No puede negar que es más fácil desgarrar un wyver en dos cuando le espera un baño tibio, junto las gentiles manos de Jaskier lavando toda suciedad de su cabello. Es más fácil soportar tres noches de juego salvaje cuando sabe que las canciones de Jaskier les brindarán jarrones de bebidas tibias en la siguiente taberna. Es más fácil dejar resbalar los insultos que aún le arrojan ocasionalmente, el miedo y disgusto que tan a menudo pintan los rostros de la misma gente que lo contrata, cuando sólo tiene que mirar a Jaskier para encontrar admiración y fascinación y risa y--

—Ah —dice, dándose cuenta bastante repentinamente de un calor en su pecho, como si alguien se hubiera colado en su corazón y hubiera construido un hogar ahí, una cosita torcida con un horno, entibiándolo hasta su núcleo. En algún punto del camino, Jaskier se ha tejido indeleblemente en el tapiz de la vida de Geralt, y la idea de desenredar sus hilos ya no lo llena de alivio como alguna vez lo hizo.

Y entonces--

—Mierda —dice, recordando que Jaskier está _desesperadamente enamorado_ de alguien que no es Geralt, tan profundamente que está dispuesto a morir por ese alguien. A la mañana siguiente, los dos estarán tosiendo flores, lado a lado. ¿Y no es asquerosamente poético, ofrecerle un jardín a alguien que ya tiene uno creciendo en sus pulmones? Ambos heridos, ambos hiriendo, deseando e indeseados, juntos y aun así tan absolutamente solos.

La historia de su vida: es como sacado de una de las baladas de Jaskier.

* * *

Geralt despierta con la cara de Jaskier bloqueando su campo de visión. Sus ojos muy abiertos, sus labios levemente separados. Es una rara imagen, pues Jaskier nunca ha sido capaz de renunciar a la comodidad de una mañana perezosa sin incentivos, así que Geralt inmediatamente teme lo peor. Su mirada se desvía hacia el otro saco, donde reza por no ver los largos tallos que significan la etapa final de la enfermedad.

Afortunadamente, no los ve.

De hecho, no ve ninguna flor, sólo un montón de pétalos esparcidos por el suelo, ocasionalmente arrastrados por la ligera brisa de la mañana.

—Si cambias de parecer —dice temblorosamente, devolviendo la atención de Geralt a él—, te mataré. No sólo por romper mi corazón dos veces, sino también por sentenciarme a muerte por diente de león, de todas las malditas flores en el Continente. ¿Sabes las pocas cosas que riman con diente de león? ¿no podía tener rosas o lirios o violetas creciendo en mis pulmones, esperando a ser inmortalizadas en una canción?

—Si cambio de parecer, te daré la espada yo mismo —le dice, y lo arrastra a un beso que sabe a diente de león y desesperación y algo por lo que vale la pena morir.


End file.
